The Beast
The Beast is the deuteragonist and love interest of Belle in the Disney film, "Beauty and the Beast" and its midquels. Biography Once Upon a Time... The Beast started out as a selfish young prince. One christmas night, a poor old woman tries to give him a rose by asking him if she could stay at his castle for the night, but he staunchly refuses and shuns her appearance twice, then she revealed her true form, Enchantress. He tried to apologize but it was too late, and he was transformed into a beast, and the only way to reverse the spell is to find true love, along with the servants who were transformed into objects and will help the beast find true love to also reverse the spell. Meeting Belle Several years later, Belle's father Maurice stumbled onto his castle and sought refuge. While the servants made him feels at home, the Beast threw him into a dungeon out of anger. He then met Belle when she was trying to free her father. Belle offers to take his place in the dungeon if he'll let her father go. The Beast agrees and forces Maurice out. On Lumiere's suggetion, the Beast offers Belle a room to stay in, only to demand that she join him for dinner. Belle refuses, enraging the Beast. He orders his servants not to feed Belle after that, but they do anyway. Belle explores the castle, coming across the west wing, which the Beast warned her was forbidden. While there, Belle discovered a magic rose that was linked to the Beast's curse. When the Beast caught Belle about to touch it, he flew into a rage, frightening her into running away. When Belle and her horse were attacked by wolves, the Beast came to her rescue, but fainted from blood loss. Belle decided to take him back to the castle and tend to his wounds as a way of thanks. Something There Belle soon takes a liking to living in the castle. The Beast also takes a liking to Belle, wearing clothes and trying to act more human around her. As a way of getting on her good side, the Beast gives Belle his private library, having learnt that she loved reading. The servants saw that the two were getting close and organised a romantic night for Belle and the Beast as a way of speeding up the romance to the point where Belle would say she loved the Beast. After a ballroom dance, things seem to be heading in the right direction, until Belle tell the Beast she misses her father. The Beast gives her a magic mirror that would let her see her father. When Belle looked into it, she saw Maurice lost in a blizzard. The Beast, knowing that Belle couldn't live without her father, released her so she could take care of him. When Belle left the castle, the servants fell into despair, knowing their only chance at breaking the curse was gone. Fight with Gaston Gaston, the village hero, found out about the Beast and allied the other villagers into launching an attack on the castle. The servants chased out most of the villagers, but Gaston managed to find the Beast, who was regressing back into his animalistic mentality. Gaston effortlessly beat the Beast up. The Beast seemed resigned to death until he heard Belle call out to him. The Beast then overpowered Gaston and threatened to kill him, but Gaston's pathetic begging made him reconsider. The Beast then reached out after Belle, but was stabbed by Gaston, who soon fell to his death. Happily Ever After As the Beast blacked out from his wound, Belle confesses her love for him before the last petal on the rose falls and the Beast is transformed back to his human form, along with his servants who were also transformed back into their normal selves. By the end of the film, He is seen dancing with Belle during the celebration while he is in his human form. Love Rivals Gaston Gaston wanted Belle as a trophy wife. When he found out that Belle had feelings for the Beast, he was stirred up into a frenzy and decided to kill the Beast. The Beast was fully prepared to kill Gaston, but had regained enough of his humanity to let him go, telling him to leave. Gaston never learned his lesson and tried once again to kill him, only to be flung to his death. Trivia *The Beast's real name is Prince Adam, although he is unnamed in the film and in the franchise, but a computer game revealed his true name. *The Beast is the first male Disney character to have the same role as the main female protagonist. *He is voiced by Robby Benson. Category:Male Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Prince Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Muscular Love Interest